The offbeats preform a new song
Transcript Betty anne: hey guys, i hear something. The gator's refuge. Tommy: that's right betty! Let's preform our new song. August: let's get on our hippie outfits, except for you, betty anne. Repunzil: yeah! You'll become a gator refuge girl! Betty anne: great!, erm, what do i need to wear? August: do your hair in pigtails Repunzil: wear sunglasses, blue bikini top, green summer skirt and sandals. Tommy: and wear jewerlley like earrings and necklaces, and one last thing, fingerless gloves. To make you become a lead singer Betty anne: me as the lead singer! Cool! (The offbeats then dress in hippie outfits) Betty anne: (singer) i'm a gator gator lady from a tallahasse beach, in around upon the planet earth. I would never take a shower. I could bathe in the lagoon, so let's do this one more time. I'm a gator gator lady from a tallahasse beach, in around upon the planet earth. Tommy and august: ai yi yi! Betty anne: I would never take a shower, i could bathe in the lagoon, and i'm dancing when i'm having fun. I'm a queen Tommy, repunzil and august: she's a queen Betty anne: and i love to be in the bar Tommy, repunzil and august: in the bar Betty anne: in the clayspo beat. And i, am a sweet little girl, cause i'm a gator refuge girl. Gator refuge girl. When i was a little girl, i am sitting in the bar, having a nice drink in the beach. Repunzil: sing it! Betty anne: I've been surfing in the waves, makes me dance til sunset. Let's do that one more time. When i was a little girl, i am sitting in a bar having a nice drink in the beach Tommy and august: ai yi yi! Betty anne: i've been surfing in the waves, makes me dance til sunset. My dance and my beat goes on. I'm a queen Tommy, repunzil and august: she's a queen. Betty anne: and i love to be in the bar. Tommy, repunzil and august: in the bar. Betty anne: in the clayspo beat. And i, am a sweet little girl, cause i'm a gator refuge girl, gator refuge girl. Tommy: one Repunzil: more August: verse Betty anne: it is cold in the beach and the sun began to set, and i'm lying in that lagoon sea. I could sleep in a bar, til night i can stay. I love to say one more time. It is cold in the beach and the sun began to set, and i'm lying in that lagoon sea. Tommy and august: like what? Betty anne: i could sleep in a bar, til night i can stay. Everybody in the bar loves me. Come on! Let's hear it for the offbeats! I'm a lady Tommy, repunzil and august: she's a lady Betty anne: and i love to move and a dance! Tommy, repunzil and august: and a dance Betty anne: like a dance in the heat! And i really love you all! Because i'm a gator refuge girl! One more time! Tommy, Repunzil and august: she's a lady Betty anne: i'm a lady Tommy, repunzil and august: and she loves to live at a bar Betty anne: yeah! At a bar! Tommy, repunzil and august: in the clayspo beat. And she, is a sweet little girl, cause she's a gator refuge girl Betty anne: refuge girl! Ye-eah! (Song finishes) Betty anne: thank you! Thank you! We're betty anne bongo and the offbeats! Category:The Offbeats' ungrounded days